


The Book

by gryvon



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakei's latest mission leaves Kazahaya acting strangely and Rikuo is left alone to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book

"Rikuo!"

He looked up from the book he'd been reading in time to see Saiga stumble into the room with Kazahaya slung half over his shoulder. The blonde was giggling and whispering in Saiga's ear. Rikuo's eyebrow raised as Saiga shuddered, actually shuddered, over one of the things Kazahaya said to him. Saiga dragged Kazahaya to Rikuo and flung him unceremoniously over the edge of the couch.

"Hey!" Rikuo protested as the blonde landed heavily on top of him.

"Your problem now," Saiga said, with a long-suffering sigh. "I don't care any more. I don't want to see him again until that wears off."

"What wears off?"

The door slammed shut behind Saiga. Rikuo could feel his temper beginning to rise.

He looked down at the blonde. Kazahaya stared up at him with a wide, uncharacteristic grin spread across his face. He lay sprawled on his back between Rikuo's legs, his head cushioned on Rikuo's crotch. Any other day, being caught in a position like this would have made Kazahaya splutter and flail and try to move away as fast as possible. Instead the currently fucked-up version of Kazahaya seemed quite content.

"Oh, hi, Rikuo. When did you get here?" Kazahaya pushed himself up and twisted, turning his body around until his chest was pressed against Rikuo.

"I've been here. All afternoon. You're the one that left."

"Oh. That's nice." Kazahaya's hands fell on either side of Rikuo's chest and he slid up Rikuo's body.

Rikuo winced, and tried to keep from shuddering as Kazahaya's body dragged very purposefully over a certain sensitive area of Rikuo's anatomy.

"Kazahaya, where did Kakei send you?"

The blonde giggled again, and Rikuo would die a happy man if he never heard that weird, creepy sound again. It was unnatural from a man who usually screamed and ranted and screeched like a disgruntled alley cat. "On a mission."

He rolled his eyes and forced himself not to sigh. "I figured that part out."

Kazahaya licked his lips and hovered at eye level with Rikuo. This was almost as good of blackmail material as the time Kazahaya had gotten all wound up from the chocolate. "Nothing much. Find a book. Give book to girl. Don't stop and read the book."

"Did you?"

"Hmm?" Kazahaya's gaze was very intently following Rikuo's lips.

"Did you read the book?"

There was that giggle again. "Maaaybeee," Kazahaya replied in sing-song.

Rikuo opened his mouth to yell at Kazahaya but insistent lips got there first. He jumped, startled, as Kazahaya kissed him, quite enthusiastically, on the mouth. Kazahaya's tongue took advantage of the opening presented to it and slipped inside of Rikuo's mouth to trace strange symbols on the roof of his mouth. If he let himself think of the kiss rationally, as someone other than Kazahaya kissing him, it was nice. Rather nice, and more than a little hot with the added help of Kazahaya's body writhing very insistently against him.

He pushed the blonde away. "No."

"But whyyyyy?"

He stared. Kazahaya was whining. At him. Because he wouldn't let Kazahaya kiss him. Whatever was in that book, Rikuo decided he never ever wanted to know. He was not letting Kazahaya go on single missions again. Obviously the boy could not keep himself out of trouble.

"You don't want to do this."

Kazahaya tried to squirm around Rikuo's hands but Rikuo caught him. "I really, really do."

Rikuo shook his head. He couldn't believe the insanity of their current conversation. Kazahaya was going to die of embarrassment when the effects of the book wore off.

"Pleeeaaassse?" Kazahaya whined. His hips wriggled against Rikuo's, making it very hard for Rikuo to remember why he was stopping Kazahaya and not just going along with it.

"You'll thank me in the morning. I expect breakfast for at least the next week."

Kazahaya grinned widely. "Or you could make me breakfast. I think pancakes are the tradition."

One of his hands twisted loose of Rikuo's grip and popped the button on his pants.

"Hey!" He grabbed both of Kazahaya's wrists securely and glared at the blonde. "You don't want to be going there."

"Oh, but I do." Kazahaya sent him a mischievous smirk before he slid down, his hands held over Rikuo's chest, his head suddenly level with Rikuo's crotch. Rikuo froze as Kazahaya's mouth opened. For a brief second he saw images of how badly this could go, but Kazahaya's teeth managed to close securely around the zipper to Rikuo's pants and pull it down.

"Whoa!" He bucked in surprise as Kazahaya mouthed him through his underwear and he decided restraining Kazahaya's hands was not his top priority. His hands twisted in Kazahaya's hair. He briefly thought about how nice the hair felt in his hands, smooth and soft, running through his fingers, before he pulled Kazahaya's head away.

He really shouldn't have let go of Kazahaya's hands. They dived down, taking over where his mouth had left off to slide into the slit of his boxers and pull his erection out into the cool air. Rikuo hissed in surprise as two thin, delicate hands wrapped around him, stroking eagerly.

"No! Bad puppy!"

Kazahaya just grinned at him as Rikuo let go of his head to pull his hands away. He couldn't win. Warm, wet heat surrounded him as Kazahaya's mouth replaced his hands, sucking him down in one quick swallow.

"Fuck!" Rikuo's hips pushed up instinctively. He gave Kazahaya points for not chocking. Instead, the blonde bobbed with the movement and then continued going, bouncing his head over Rikuo's cock as he noisily sucked him. It felt good. Really, really good, considering it'd been a long time since he'd felt any kind of release not from his own hand. He was tempted to give in.

"Kazahaya." The blonde looked up at him without stopping and that sight, by far, was possibly one of the most erotic things Rikuo had ever seen in his life. He groaned and tried to remember why this was a bad idea. "Stop."

Kazahaya's mouth pulled off of him with a loud, wet pop. "Only if you'll fuck me."

Rikuo's mouth fell open in shock. "What?"

Kazahaya smiled and slid up Rikuo's body again. He nibbled a path from Rikuo's neck to his lips and planted a wet, salty kiss on Rikuo's lips. This time, he let Kazahaya deepen the kiss and kissed back, feeling slightly vindicated at the way Kazahaya moaned when he took control of the kiss, one hand at the back of Kazahaya's head keeping him in place while his lips pressed roughly against the blonde's.

They were both panting when the kiss broke apart.

"Fuck me?" Kazahaya asked, his face flushed. "Please?"

Kazahaya was going to complain about this in the morning no matter what. Rikuo was not the kind of idiot that turned a gift fuck away.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Kazahaya bounced against him, reminding Rikuo very pointedly of the hardened state he'd been left in.

"Bed," he ordered, because he didn't want to think about arranging Kazahaya's often erratic limbs over the couch.

The blonde was off of him and bouncing into Rikuo's room in an instant. He stared after the blonde and briefly thought about locking Kazahaya in there. He looked down at his opened pants and his erection, glistening slightly from Kazahaya's saliva. Like hell he was walking away now.

He stood, holding his pants up with one hand until he got to the bed room. He didn't bother closing the door. Saiga and Kakei would probably be steering clear of the apartment for a long time, until they were sure whatever was affecting Kazahaya had worn off. If they didn't... well, whatever they saw was their own damn fault.

He paused inside the doorway to take in the view. Kazahaya had stripped himself already and he was waiting, splayed out on top of the covers of Rikuo's bed. One of his hands was between his legs, fingers pressing inside, opening himself up for Rikuo. Judging by the open drawer next to Rikuo's bed, he'd found the lubricant Rikuo kept there. He looked amazing, like one of Rikuo's fantasies come to life. As soon as Rikuo walked in the door, he shifted his knees open wider and moaned, putting himself on display for Rikuo.

"I used to think about you when I touched myself."

Rikuo's mind temporarily shut down as Kazahaya said that, his voice high and breathy.

"What?"

Three of Kazahaya's fingers pressed inside, sinking in all the way to the knuckle. "I'd lock myself in my room and do this, touch myself exactly like this, imagining it was your cock sliding inside of me."

Rikuo's pants hit the floor with a soft thud. He stepped out of them and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it out of the way. "Is that so?"

Kazahaya nodded. He let out a long, low moan, his eyelids fluttering shut for a brief moment as his hand slid out. Rikuo watched the way he touched himself. It was obviously a practiced gesture. There was no hint of pain on his face as he stretched himself. His face was flushed with pleasure, body tensed, waiting. Rikuo tugged off his socks and crawled forward on the bed.

"Would you like it if I said I'd fantasized about fucking you until you screamed my name?"

The moan Kazahaya let out was answer enough. His hand pulled out of his body. A slick palm closed around Rikuo's erection, oiling him up as he slid his knees forward on the bed until his legs pressed against Kazahaya's thighs. The blonde's legs moved, wrapping around Rikuo's waist. He let go of Rikuo's erection.

"Please?" The blonde begged again.

Rikuo didn't need to be asked twice. He shifted forward. Kazahaya lifted his hips slightly so that Rikuo could line up and push forward. There was a brief moment of resistance as his head met Kazahaya's entrance and then he was sliding in, his erection encased in tight heat. Kazahaya moaned loudly.

"Oh, yes," Kazahaya groaned, arching his back into Rikuo's thrust.

They really should have been doing this a long, long time ago.

Rikuo moved, starting slow, but Kazahaya didn't seem to be in the mood for slow. He pushed up against Rikuo, using hips and hands and lips to encourage him into a faster pace. Kazahaya's nails dug into his back as he thrust forward sharply, earning him a high-pitched gasp from the blonde. He did it again, harder, to see what other sounds he could make Kazahaya make.

It didn't take long until his hips were snapping forward, hard enough that he was slightly worried about Kazahaya's ability to walk in the morning, but the sounds Kazahaya was making told him that the blonde was definitely enjoying it. He wondered if Kakei and Saiga could hear them downstairs. Kazahaya shivered briefly and then his eyes snapped open, focusing on Rikuo. He tried to say something, only got out Rikuo's name before the rest got swallowed in a loud moan.

Rikuo wrapped a hand around Kazahaya's erection and jerked once before Kazahaya came, screaming Rikuo's name at the top of his lungs. His eyes glazed over as Rikuo kept going, pushing into the wanton body below him for a few more minutes until he followed Kazahaya over the edge, spilling his seed into the blonde's body.

They lay there panting for several minutes. Kazahaya shivered as he slid out and then immediately rolled over, his back to Rikuo. He watched the blonde move and then sighed. Whatever had been effecting Kazahaya had obviously worn off, though it was hard to say how long ago.

"So, was that better than when you fantasize about me fucking you? I always had you pegged as a screamer."

Kazahaya made a strange noise and curled his legs up towards his chest.

That had probably been more than a little cruel of him. He wasn't quite certain, but he thought Kazahaya's shoulders were shaking. It wasn't that cold in here.

Rikuo grabbed a handful of tissue from the box next to his bed and wiped himself off. Kazahaya jumped when Rikuo touched his thigh.

"Relax. I'm just going to get this stuff off of you. Unless you like waking up all sticky?"

Kazahaya didn't say anything but he let Rikuo move his legs slightly apart so that he could wipe the come off of his thighs. He started to roll Kazahaya over to get his stomach but the blonde resisted, his breath hitching suddenly.

"Stop that!" Rikuo ordered.

He grabbed Kazahaya by the shoulder and rolled him over onto his back. The sight that greeted him made him wish he really had walked away as soon as Kazahaya had gone into his bedroom. Kazahaya refused to look at him, his eyes fixed on a point on the wall opposite them, but there were tears, a thin trickle of tears running down Kazahaya's face.

He settled more firmly on the bed next to Kazahaya with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine," Kazahaya chocked out. His voice sounded strained.

"You're not fine."

"I need to-"

Rikuo's arm caught Kazahaya around the waist before he could dart away. "Uh uh. Listen to me for a sec, okay? I really didn't mean to hurt you or make you upset. I'm sorry if I did." He used the momentary distraction to finish cleaning Kazahaya off and tossed the tissues in the garbage.

Slowly, he let his grip around Kazahaya loosen.

"You can stay if you want. Here. For the night. I meant what I said earlier, about thinking of you."

Color filled Kazahaya's face but he didn't leave. Rikuo took that as a good sign.

He lifted a corner of the covers. "It helps if you sleep under the covers instead of on top of them. Warmer that way."

Kazahaya still wouldn't look at him but he got under the covers, rolling once more until his back was to Rikuo. He grinned and walked out into the other room, making sure the front door was locked and the lights out before returning to his room. Kazahaya was still there. He shut the door and slid under the covers. The light was switched off. Kazahaya didn't move. He pressed up against Kazahaya's back, tossing an arm over his waist to hold the blonde against him.

"So, what was that book Kakei sent you to fetch?"

There was no answer, so Rikuo assumed he wasn't going to get one. Closing his eyes, he settled down for sleep. He'd almost managed to fall asleep when Kazahaya finally spoke, his words soft and full of embarrassment.

"The Kama Sutra."

Rikuo laughed against the blonde's skin and held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
